Star Trek documentaries and specials
The following is a list of various documentaries and television specials related to Star Trek. This list generally encompasses "stand-alone" productions, "unofficial" productions, and many broadcasts made outside of Paramount Pictures' usual franchise framework. Most "official" documentaries and specials that were created for individual home media releases are not listed here and are detailed with their originating products. Some "official" productions that were included with multiple Star Trek home media releases are covered here. * After They Were Famous: Star Trek * America Loves... Star Trek * Bring Back... Star Trek * Building Excitement: Star Trek: Nemesis * Deep Space Nine Chronicles * E! Inside Star Trek * E! Inside Star Trek: Voyager * Entertainment Tonight Salutes Star Trek * fxguidetv * Gene Roddenberry: Up Close And Personal * How William Shatner Changed the World * InnerSPACE: Behind The Scenes: Star Trek * Inside Star Trek - The Real Story ** VHS ** LaserDisc * Jonathan Ross' Essential Guide To Star Trek: First Contact * Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation ** LaserDisc * Launch of Star Trek: Voyager * Leonard Nimoy: Star Trek Memories * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime * Modern Marvels: Star Trek Tech * Movie Magic * MTV Screen: Star Trek: Making The Movie * Next Gen on TNN: A 5-Day Mission * Pioneers of Television: Science Fiction * ''Reading Rainbow: The Bionic Bunny Show * Sci-Fi Channel Star Trek Special Edition * Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special ** VHS ** LaserDisc * Star Trek Night: ** [[Star Trek Night (UK, 1996)|Star Trek Night, 1996]] ** [[Star Trek Night (UK, 2001)|Star Trek Night, 2001]] * Star Trek Tech * Star Trek Viewers Choice Marathon * Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond ** VHS ** LaserDisc * Star Trek: A Captain's Log * Star Trek Beyond First Contact * Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier * Star Trek: The Captains' Summit * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes ** LaserDisc * Star Trek Evolutions * Star Trek: Return of The Next Generation * Star Trek: Science vs. Fiction * Star Trek: The Next Generation Viewers Choice Marathon * Star Trek: The True Story * Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure * The 25-Year Mission * The Captains * The Captains of The Final Frontier * The Making of Star Trek: First Contact * The Making of Star Trek: Nemesis * The Making of Star Trek Deep Space Nine Trials And Tribble-ations * Masters of Illusion: The Wizards of Special Effects * The Science of Star Trek * The Star Trek Logs: An MTV Big Picture Special Edition * The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next ** LaserDisc * The Twenty-Five Year Mission Tour * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The Real Story: Star Trek (Smithsonian channel) * The Weakest Link: Star Trek Edition * Trek Fest '95 * Trek Fest '96 * To Boldly Go * Trekkies ** VHS ** LaserDisc ** DVD * Trekkies 2 * Trek Nation * Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments * Wacky Doodle * William Shatner's Get A Life! * William Shatner's Star Trek Memories * Your Guide To ... Star Trek Generations de:Star-Trek-Dokumentation Documentaries